Lost, now found
by Rosylips x topazeyes
Summary: Okay, so this is my first story on here! Bella and Edward are best friends, but one night they both get changed into vampires and don't see eachother again until 60 years later. The summary's not very good, but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

CHAPTER 1 – MEMORY

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or any of its characters. They are all Stephanie Meyers. I just mess with her characters! :D

"Tag! I got you Bells!" shouted Sophie at the top of her voice.

"You can't catch me!" Edward laughed.

"Well, seriously, we are _way _too old to be playing tag, we're nearly eight, we need to be more mature!"

"Ha Bella, just because Sophie tagged you! And anyway it's only you that's _nearly _eight, me, Soph and Jake already are! We play tag, I don't see the problem!" Edward laughed, while bouncing around like an idiot.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Esme, Carlisle and Charlie shouted, (we were all having dinner at Edward's)

"We're coming!" I said, walking up to Esme, who already had Alice hugging her.

"What are we having?" Of course Edward would ask the question about food! I smiled to myself.

"The good old spag bol!" shouted Emmett from inside the Cullen household.

I guess this is the time where I introduce myself. My name is Isabella swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm eight next month I have 3 best friends, and 3 other close friends. My best friends are Edward, Sophie and Alice, and my closest friends are Jake, Emmett and Rose. Oh, and Esme and Carlisle are like my second parents, I think them as my family. I moved to Forks when I was three and I met Alice, Edward and Sophie when I first got out of Charlie's cruiser. I knew from then that we would be great friends.

6 YEARS LATER

"Truth or dare Sophie?" I asked her, menacingly.

"Dare." She smiled, while narrowing her eyes.

"Okay... I dare you to... DYE YOUR HAIR GINGER!" Edward and Alice rolled about on the floor when I said this, knowing that Sophie never chickens out on a dare.

"Fine, even follow me to the chemist where I'll buy the dye!" she muttered.

"no, we trust you. Anyway, you'll prove that you've done it tomorrow!" Edward laughed.

"See you soon Soph, Edward, Al." I shouted as I walked out of the house, in a hurry to get home.

When I got into my bedroom, I crossed another day off my calendar, only 23 days until I'm 15!

"Dad! I'll be at Edward's!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs, as Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up outside the door. (He and Edward had come to pick me up) I smiled at Edward as he entered my kitchen with Carlisle behind him.

"Hey Carlisle, Edward. Sure that's fine Bells, where else would you be?" Charlie said, as he emerged from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Charlie" said Edward, while raiding the fridge.

"Edward! We're going home in a minute, why do you need to eat food?" I asked my best friend.

"It's a boy thing" Carlisle and Charlie said in unison.

"Yep, and I'm a strong, growing boy!" Edward said in a playful tone.

"Sure, whatever" I grumbled. "But Emmett didn't do this when he was 14!" I said, finally finding a decent comeback.

"Emmett like Bratz, Bella, he acts like a baby anyway, he was never a growing boy!" Edward said jokingly.

"Rose thinks he's a real man!" I said playfully.

"Well... let's not go into that" Carlisle said while Charlie laughed.

"Anyway, Charlie, Alice wants to know if maybe Bells could sleepover for the weekend?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure, I'm going fishing with Billy and Harry anyways. Have a good time Bells!"

I gave Edward a high-five and Charlie a hug, the ran up the stairs and into my room to get my clothes together.

"Need any help, Bella?" Edward asked, his green eyes glinting with amusement, probably because I can't walk across a straight surface without tripping.


	2. Chapter 2 MEETING

**AN: Thanks to Bellaangel383 and TAKCH1 for your reviews!**

**Any way… on with the story…. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of its characters. Actually, I've changed my mind. I OWN EDWARD! (JOKING) XD**

CHAPTER 2 – MEETING

BPOV

.beep. Stupid alarm. SHUT. UP.

Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeep

AARRGGHHH!

!

"OKAY! I'M AWAKE! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THE PAST 60 YEARS!" I screamed at my alarm. Why I even need an alarm is beyond me, but Rigant says that it fits in with the 'human' lifestyle.

"Bells! Hurry up! The new family will be at school today! I have a feeling… you know them?" she asked me (her gift is to see people's relationships).

"I don't know anybody who isn't dead." I said, and Rigant's eyes flashed with sadness, she knows my story of how I was changed.

****FLASHBACK***

I was walking, through the forest, to meet Edward and Sophie in the meadow. It turned out that Sophie liked her hair ginger, and kept it that way. Me, Edward and Sophie always met at the meadow, it was like our secret hideout, a private getaway. Us three could talk about anything with eachother.

"Hey, you! Bella girl!" a boy's voice questioned.

"Uh, hi?" I asked, not knowing who this guy was.

"Want me to buy you a hot dog?" he asked me.

"Well….. I'm a vegetarian" I lied, and I think he knew I was lying too, he just looked at me expectantly. Who was this guy? The forest made it too dark to see his eyes, but you could see that he was one of those guys, that if he looked you in the eye, he could have what he wanted. He was inhumanly beautiful.

"Okay! I'm not a vegetarian really. I was just meeting my friends…" I said, while the stranger smirked.

"You mean Edward and Sophie? They're both at the fastfood place, waiting for you." He said indifferently, with what looked like honesty in his eyes, (but I know better now)

"How am I supposed to believe you though? I don't even know your name!" I commented.

"Okay, my name is Riley. Edward and Sophie are waiting for you, at the fastfood place." He stated "Oh, and I hope you survive."

Huh? I know I trip a lot, but how could that make me die? Before I knew it Riley's hands were on my cheeks.

"Whatev- Hey! What are you _doing_? Get off me!" I screamed.

He leaned towards me, and put his mouth to my neck, and then I felt like I had been set on fire, I was burning, I wanted to die.

I woke up three days later, alone. I had a thirst that took control of my brain, and pushed my other thoughts away. I knew I had to drink blood, so I drank from the first thing I saw, a deer.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Bells? Are you okay up there?" Rigant asked from down the stairs.

"Sure, I'm fine, I'm just wondering who I know that isn't dead!" I said, still slightly dazed from my flashback.

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Rigant smiled as I quoted from Harry Hill's TV Burp;

"FIIIGGHHHTT!"

"No Bella, dumbass, we will only find out who these guys are when we get to school!" Her excitement amazed me. How can you be happy when you are learning something for the tenth time?

"Okay, lets get going then." I smirked as I put my bag over my shoulder.

_********* AT FORKS HIGH*********_

**EPOV**

"Whoa! Can you smell that?" I asked my family, I was so glad I changed them into vampires as soon as I got the will power to do so. I'm so glad they're not dead. But I am still mourning the loss of Bella…. She was amazing. As was Sophie.

"I know! I think its other vampires." Emmett said.

"YAAAAAYYY! You're right Em, hehehehe!" Alice squealed, while blocking her thoughts from me.

"What have you seen, Al?" I asked, but she just shook her head and carried on bouncing about, like a kangaroo…. That's high…on something.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Ri, can you smell that?" I asked her, it was the most overpowering smell anyone could smell, you couldn't think of any words to match the smell ,even with vampire senses!

"Yes, I've only smelt something similar to this once, and that was when I was with the Volturi, but they had a bitter smell, this one is sweet? Interesting." She said with a thoughtful look on her face. "There must be other vampires around!" she said, her face lighting up like a child's who had just received a new toy. We carried on walking until we got to my form room.

"See you at lunch. I'll tell you if I see anything!" Rigant smiled and headed for her room.

As I walked into the classroom, the smell hit me again, stronger than ever. I went to sit in my usual place to find a bronze haired boy sat next to my seat. Usually people never sat near me, because their human instincts tell them not to. The boy then looked up and there was shock on his face, and I think my face mirrored his. He had golden eyes and was pale, just like me, his hair and face structure reminded me of Edward. It was a real shame that I couldn't find him after I was changed. I smiled at him and said, "Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." He replied with a lopsided grin.

After a few moments, I felt a piece of paper being passed to me, from the boy.

_Hello, my name is Edward,_

_If you are __what__ I think you are then_

_Do you want to be friends?_

Whoa. Did he just say Edward?

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm Bella. I am what you think I am (probably) so, sure!_

_What's your second name?_

_Do you have any family?_

I sent the note to him, and he looked surprised after he read it.

**EPOV**

So this must be the vampire I could smell earlier. She looked like Bella. Oh no. EDWARD. CULLEN. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT STUFF YET, SAVE THOSE THOUGHTS FOR LATER. I sent her a note telling her more or less that I knew what she was, and that I'd like to be friends with her. What I wasn't prepared forwas her reply;

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm Bella. I am what you think I am (probably) so, sure!_

_What's your second name?_

_Do you have any family?_

I was so shocked, I just stared at her, and then I asked, "Is that you, Bella Swan? It- It's me, E- Edward Cullen!" I whispered excitedly, not being able to talk at a normal volume, because I was so surprised.

"Oh. My. GOD" She whispered, and then shouted; "EDWARD! I missed you so so so much!" while throwing her arms around me.

The whole class turned around and stared at our embrace, but I didn't care, I had my Bella back.

"Me too." I said, stroking her hair. "I thought you were-"

"Dead." She finished my sentence. "I know. I thought the same about you too."

**AN/ So… what do you think? I bet you weren't expecting THAT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Catching up

**Chapter 3 – Catching up**

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry about the wait... GCSE's etc.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter I hear you say? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STEPHANIE MEYER (LOL) OR HER BOOKS OR HER CHARACTERS... IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING ON HERE?**

**BPOV **

"Edward?" I asked as we walked to lunch together, arm in arm. (Which felt quite nice. Is it supposed to feel like this when you have just reunited with your best friend that you haven't seen in 60 years?)

"Bella." He replied, grinning that lopsided grin that I love. WOAH Bells. Stop right there. He is your friend. Oh great, I'm talking to myself now! Hello? Brain? Please shut up so I can speak to Edward? Thank you.

When I realised that I had a question to ask him, I said;

"What happened to Alice... And Em and Rose and the rest?" I asked him cautiously, making sure that I didn't upset him.

"Well, after I was changed, I went back to Forks and changed Mom and Dad. Then I changed Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Guess what? Alice has got herself a husband! He's called Jasper, from the South."

"W-O-W! Please please please please please please can I see everyone?"

"Sure." He laughed. "Enough about me, what about you?" He asked with the same cautiousness as I used with him.

"Well, after I was changed, I gave Dad a choice. And he chose not to become a vampire, he wanted to live a long, healthy human life. After that, I tried to find you, I thought maybe Riley would have changed you seeing as we were both headed to the meadow..." I trailed off.

"Wait, did you just say _Riley_?" he asked me, curiosity burning deep in his topaz eyes.

"Yeah, Riley. He was the guy who changed me. I was on my way to meet you.."

"He changed me too. He said that you had some important news, and that you had to tell Charlie, and that you had sent Riley to tell me."

"Huh. Better than what he said to me!; "Hey, do you want a cheeseburger?" and "Edward and Sophie are waiting for you at the burger place!""

Suddenly, I was confronted with three rock – hard bodies slamming into me.

"BELLAAAAA!" Alice, Rose and Emmett squealed (yes, Emmett squealed!)

"GUUYYSS!" I shouted back, hugging everyone.

"Okay. Cullen household. Now!" Alice yelled.

"Hang on... Rigant needs to know where I'm going" I explained.

"She's already there! She knows Jasper, they were created by the same person!"

"Let's go then!"

**? POV**

I woke up with a horrible burning in my throat.

"VICTORY! VICTORY IS OURS! SHE SURVIVES!" shouted a man in the distance.

What happened? All I can remember is some blond guy talking to me, and then a blinding pain. Where am I? In some woods, I don't know where. Who am I? No! I don't remember my name! Hmmmm... well that guy just shouted victory so... Victoria. That's my new name. Arrggh! The burning, it hurts so much, I can't think!

"Dear girl. What is your name?" asked the same blond guy that I remembered. He had piercing red eyes.

"Victoria" I answered.

**AN / I know this is a short chapter, but I can't put anything else in that's relevant!**

**Oh, and, You see that button at the bottom of the page? Well it means review. Please do! You don't need an account to review, and I would like to hear your views... **

**THANKYOUUU MY FREAKYYDARLINGGSS **


	4. Chapter 4

Edward: APOLOGISE TO THE POOR READERS!

Me: Okay... Sorry about the wait guys, I guess work just got the better of me :( , please forgive me! . But hey! It's the summer holidays now! I won't be able to update from the 7th of august to the 21st . I'm in Ireland then! :D Updates will probably be every two weeks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or Stephanie Meyer or any of her characters that she dreamt up. (Sorry for the really long author's note!)

Chapter 4 –These stupid thoughts!

EPOV

I am amazed. Amazed by her laugh, her smile, her personality, everything about her. Cullen! Where the hell did that come from?

Across the room, Jasper is smirking at me. Dammit! He can feel my emotions! What if he makes me spill my feelings for Bella? I gave him the evil glare, he just smiled at me innocently.

"Edward..." Alice danced over to me while Bella was talking excitedly to Em, Rose, Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice." I stated.

"Isn't it great that Bella's back? You don't have to be depressed and look like a monkey with a slapped-."

I stopped her before she got into Alice overdrive; no one deserves that much torture.

"Yes, it's the best thing that's happened in my existence." I replied. How corny does that sound? I thought.

"Edward, that sounds so corny, it's beyond cheesy!" She giggled.

"Al, don't you think it's strange; how we were both changed by Riley? And how we both happen to meet again? I'm just so surprised and amazed that she's here and not in an elderly person's home, I just want to hold onto her in case she disappears!" I said, starting to get a little hysterical.

"Edward! Keep it down!" Alice whispered, "You're drawing attention to yourself!"

I looked over to see Bella still in a deep conversation with the rest of the family, except Jasper and Rigant; they were talking about Peter and Charlotte. (AN/ both were created by Peter and Charlotte)

"You must have imagined it, Alice" I smirked.

"I saw it. I f you carried on the way you were..." She shuddered.

"What?" I asked, "What would have happened? And why can't I read anyone's thoughts? I didn't see your vision! Maybe that's Bella's gift?"

**BPOV**

I saw Edward talking animatedly to Alice. Huh. I wonder if he knows that I'm blocking everyone's thoughts in this room from him? Does he even know that I have a gift? Alice was shushing him, and they both looked confused. They looked over to me, I smiled at them and then started talking to Esme and Carlisle again. I kept thinking, I wonder if Edward and Alice know that I like Edward? Maybe that's why they looked at me, confused.

**VICTORIA'S POV**

"Victoria?" Riley asked, while sat on the sofa.

"Riley." I replied, sitting next to him.

"You know I said there weren't any bad vampires?" he asked me, red eyes glowing.

"Yes..."

"Well ,I was wrong. In forks, there are the strange golden eyed vampires. They are evil, we need to get rid of them!" He almost shouted.

"Why are they so evil?" I asked him, fearful of these 'golden eyes'.

"They try to show themselves for what they are to the humans, they try to break every single rule of the Volturi."

"Then, we must kill them now! They are dangerous! We all could die!" I shouted.

"We need to be prepared first, they are very skilled. They have a mind reader, a psychic, an empath, and a shield."

"So we prepare starting from now!" I raced around the house, picking up clothes and putting them in bags. "We'll have to pretend to be on holiday in Forks, go to a hotel." I answered his questioning look.

**ALICE POV**

**VISION**

A red head and a blond.

"Sophie?" Bella whispered.

"Victoria." The red head growled

"Bella what's – Sophie? Is that you?" Edward said, shocked.

"See what I mean, they're tricking you!" The blond whispered to the red head.

**END VISION**

"Alice, what just happened? I saw..." Bella was shaking me, she saw my vision? How?

"What's wrong?" Edward said, looking angry. He didn't see what I saw, Bella was blocking him.

"Victoria." I answered.

"Who?" Bella asked, looking scared.

Okay, I promise the next chapter will be longer!

I may be forced to update on my birthday because I won't be able to update anytime sooner!

I'm not forcing you to, but please can you review? I like to know if people like the story or not.

Well done to c-hE's-mY-cOOkIEmOnstEr for guessing correctly!

Thanks, Em :)


End file.
